


Thoughtful

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [174]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes was just trying to do a favor for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughtful

“What is it?” Hobbie held the object in both hands, peering at it skeptically. He should know better than to accept anything that Wes handed to him without inspecting it first, but this time he had been distracted by something that Wedge was saying.

Wes sighed, rolling his eyes, “It’s a sandwich. Most people eat them. I suppose you could wear it on your head if you were so inclined, but it would make a better lunch than a hat. Look, I even have one of my own.” He held up his food and wiggled it slightly.

Hobbie muttered something under his breath that Wes pointedly ignored, though Tycho laughed, and continued to look at the sandwich skeptically for another moment or two before sniffing it. “Who made it? What’s on it? Are you sure it’s edible?”

“That new cook, Janish, made it, and it has the regular ingredients I think. Bread, cheese, vegetables, some sliced meat that was leftover from last night’s dinner. Pretty good actually.” Wes spoke through the mouthful of his own sandwich and Wedge was looking like he might smack his friend for having such a lack of table manners.

“Tycho, do you remember what Luke used to do with Wes when he spoke while eating? I think I should start doing that too.” Wedge smirked at Wes’s look of outrage. “If he doesn’t remember to chew and swallow first.”

“Why is everyone being so mean to me today?” Wes set the rest of his food down on his plate, sulking. “I should know better than to do favors for any of you. You never appreciate it.”

Hobbie sighed and took a bite of the sandwich. He ate half of it before speaking again, “Alright, fine Wes, thank you for the sandwich. It was thoughtful of you to bring me one. I’m going to get another drink, would anyone else like one while I’m there?”

Wes stopped sulking and nodded, “Sure, thanks.”

Wedge and Tycho both waved off the offer, giving each other a look of exasperation. “The two of you are like siblings sometimes. I remember having the same kind of fights with my brother.” Tycho smirked, “And I guess that means Wedge and I are the parents.”

Wedge gave Tycho a dirty look, “You better not suggest that I’m their mother or I will hurt you.”


End file.
